meostrasfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
A lot of the rules used for our Meostras games is based on the default rules. However, in order to adapt the story and help the flow of the game, some rules were changed, removed, or added. Below is a full list of the house rules. Please Note: If there is a rule not listed below, refer to either the Player Handbook, Dungeon Master Guide, Monster Manuel, or Elemental Evil for the ruling; the DM holds the right to make any judgement. Game Play The Flow of Time There is a set calendar for the game. Since this is an ongoing game, time will continue and at times be manipulated (when appropriate). Characters will age and eventually even have natural deaths. They may also take on a spouse(s) and have children. Number of Characters A player may have up to two characters made that exist in the world at the same time. They must choose the character that they want prior to the start of the quest and cannot switch it out without DM approval (see Death). While not being used, an alternate character can be studying or doing an activity somewhere else in the world. Character Creation Step 1: Stats For our Mesotras games, we will be using the Honor and Sanity stats. For finding these stats, a player has three options: 1. A player may use the these numbers to place in any of the eight stats: 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 10, and 8. This is ideal is you already know the class and/or race that you want to play as well as if you know the alignment and background for it. 2. If a player knows the class but is looking for a unique and random alignment, use these six numbers for the main stats: 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, and 8. For Honor and Sanity, roll 4d6 for each and then remove the lowest roll. The Honor and Sanity rolls are final. 3. For a player looking for a completely random character that has potentially high stats (as high as 18 before racial attributes) or possibly very low (as low as 3), a player can roll for them going down the list. For each stat, roll 4d6 and remove the lowest roll and add the total. After each stat block is filled, you are allowed to pick two stats and reroll them if you wish; a player is not required to take the reroll. Step 2: Race For characters, any race can be chosen from the Player Handbook, DMG, MM, EE, or even homebrew races found online as long as the DM approves it. If there are any special notes about the race and the environment that they will be living in, it is a good idea for the DM to make them aware of it. Step 3: Class Classes can be chosen from any of the primary books and in some cases can be taken from homrebrew classes online pending DM approval. There is a full list of pre-approved classes in the Customs section. When creating a character, the player has two options to assign stats. the first is by using the standard array for the stats (see "Creating a Character" in Chapter 1 of the Player Handbook) and then rolling 4d6 (subtracting the lowest die from the four) and that will assign Honor and then Sanity. The alternative to that is to roll 4d6 for each stat in order going down list. After all of the stats are assigned, you then have the opportunity to roll one more time and you have the opportunity to replace one of the previous rolls with the new one. Source Materials & Available Features Although open to home brew materials and discussion, the following is the list of core source materials as well as a list of allowable races and classes and options that are currently approved for the game. Source Material * D&D 5e Player Handbook * D&D 5e Dungeon Master's Guide * D&D 5e Monster Manuel * Elemental Evil Players Companion * Stronghold Builder's Guidebook (3.5) * Unearthed Arcana * Plane Shift: Zendikar (Magic: The Gathering/D&D5e) Available Races & Subraces * Aarakocra (EE pp.3) * Aasimar (DMG pp.286) * Dragonborn * Dwarf ** Hill Dwarf ** Mountain Dwarf * Elf ** Drow ** Eladrin (DMG pp.286) ** High Elf ** Joraga Nation (Zendikar pp.19) ** Mul Daya Nation (Zendikar pp.19) ** Tajuru Nation (Zendikar pp.18) ** Wood Elf * Genasi (EE pp.7) ** Air ** Earth ** Fire ** Water * Gnome ** Deep Gnome (EE pp.5) ** Forest Gnome ** Rock Gnome * Goblin (Zendikar pp.16) * Goliath (EE pp.10) * Halfling ** Lightfoot Halfling ** Stout Halfling * Half-Elf * Half-Orc * Human * Kor (Zendikar pp.10) * Merfolk (Zendikar pp.12) ** Emeria Creed ** Ula Creed ** Cosi Creed * Minotaur (Krynn) (From Unearthed Arcana) * Tiefling * Vampire (Zendikar pp.14) Classes & Subclasses All of the standard classes from the Player Handbook are acceptable classes and subclasses. The following is a list of additional options and where you can locate them for review. * Bard ** College of Satire (From Unearthed Arcana) ** College of Swords (From Unearthed Arcana) * Cleric ** Death Domain (DMG pp.96) * Fighter ** Cavalier (From Unearthed Arcana) ** Monster Hunter (Refer to the DM. From Unearthed Arcana: Gothic Characters) ** Scout (From Unearthed Arcana) * Fighting Style (for Fighters, Paladins, and Rangers) ** Close Quarters Shooter (from Unearthed Arcana) ** Mariner (From Unearthed Arcana) ** Tunnel Fighter (from Unearthed Arcana) * Gunslinger (This is a homebrew class created by Geek & Sundry's Matt Mercer which can be seen in action on their YouTube series Critical Role. You can obtain the free PDF from Dungeon Master's Guild) * Paladin ** Oathbreaker (DMG pp.97) * Prestige Class ** Rune Scribe (From Unearthed Arcana) * Ranger ** Archetype: Deep Stalker (From Unearthed Arcana) * Revenant (This is an option for characters that die suddenly and tragically. It does not apply in all cases. Consult the DM for further information. See Unearthed Arcana: Gothic Characters) * Rogue ** Inquisitive (Refer to the DM for more information about this path. From Unearthed Arcana: Gothic Characters) ** Swashbuckler (From Unearthed Arcana) * Sorcerer ** Origin: Shadow (From Unearthed Arcana) ** Origin: Storm (From Unearthed Arcana) * Warlock ** Patron: The Undying Light (From Unearthed Arcana) Other Options Background: The Haunted One - A background for characters that are stalked by an unfathomable evil or hunters of paranormal creatures. Refer to the DM for more information on this background. (From Curse of Strahd) Crafting & Resource Gathering There are various items in the world that can be crafted by the players should they have the skill and resources to do so. From mechanical items, to armor, to potions and magical items, nothing is off limits. In order to craft the various items, two different systems are used. The first involves gathering resources, the other involves the actual crafting. Resource Gathering There are four primary ways to gather resources in Meostras. They include: Scavenging, Mining, Lumberjacking, and Hunting. Scavenging is primarily used for crafting potions. Mining is used to find riches and resources for crafting different tiers of weapons and armor and tools. Lumberjacking is used to gather workable lumber to craft different tiers of weapons, armor, and tools. Hunting different beasts allows a player to gather rations and hides that can be crafted into leather for armor and clothing. Crafting Systems For crafting, there is one standard system that is followed but sub-rules based on the type of items that you are crafting. The primary difference between each form of crafting involves the recipes. More advanced recipes that produce high tier weapons with magical attributes tend to be very difficult to produce even for high level masters in the craft. Combat Injuries If a player takes a critical hit, they take an injury from the Lingering Injuries chart. If a critical hit knocks a PC to 0 HP, they automatically have 1 failed death saving throw. If a critical hit knocks an allied creature to 0 HP or below, they are automatically dead. If a player takes an injury, the DM will role a d20 and use the Lingering Injuries chart (DMG p.272) to inform the player of their new injury. Death When a player dies, whether or natural causes or otherwise, that character has reached its end in most cases. Natural death is always the end; no one can escape Death forever. For an unnatural death, there are some instances where magic can restore their life but it requires the body to be intact and present. If the body is destroyed, there is no bringing the character back. In the event that a PC dies, the player can either assume the role of an active NPC or start working on a new character. Optionally, if the PC that died had an apprentice or child, they could assume their role. To assume the role of another NPC permanently, the DM must approve. When creating a new character after death, the starting level must be approved by the DM. If the new character has no formal training or experience, their level will be 1 (such as an adolescent or commoner who takes up arms). For details on replacing a PC with their offspring, see the Families section. Families PCs have the ability to start families and raise children. If a player dies, they can assume the role of one of their children if they wish. If they do, the DM will roll 2d8 representing each of the stats on a character sheet (see Genetics Table). For the other parent, the DM will roll 1d8 for a NPC and take one of its stats (it cannot replace one of the stats from the player). The NPC stats, if not already predetermined, will be the same as a Commoner with the appropriate racial attributes. If it is the child of two player characters, both parents can pass on two attributes, if there is any overlap, the highest score is passed on. For any remaining stats, the players will roll for them like normal. Racial stats will be added after the genetics phase. In the event of the PC’s death, they can have their offspring join with the following rules determining their starting level: If, for instance, a PC had a family one son, without any training, they would automatically be level 1; if they had formal training they would start at level 2; if they had some experience they would be level 3; if they were a seasoned adventurer, they would start at level five. NOTE: '''If a PC’s child is taking on any formal training it will automatically declare the class for their offspring. Also, for adventure experience, the PC needs to declare it and the DM will decide the outcome of their adventure (good or bad). Alternatively, after receiving formal training, they may join the group as a level 3 NPC in their acquired class and can be controlled in battle by their parent. Out of Game The game is in good fun, because why else would we play? Here are some general guidelines so that we all get the most out of the game: '''1) '''Please arrive to the game on time. If you say that you're going to be there, please be there. We are counting on you as a group. If something happens, let us know. If we agree to start the game at 6 in advance, then at 6 we will start. '''2) '''Cell phones at the table are typically a no-no. Please have them on silent and if you have to make a text, make sure it isn't during combat right before your turn. Phone calls are banned unless they are from a babysitter or your mom. ''Breaking this rule summons Cthulhu and destroys all of your armor and weapons. Don't believe me? Try me.'' '''3) '''Roleplaying is encouraged. Act out your character to any degree you want. It is a lot more fun when everyone gets into their role and the DM will reward good roleplaying. '''4) '''When talking out of character/outside the game, please start off by directly addressing the DM. '''5) '''No sabotaging! Nothing is worse than having a good game ruined by a player that just doesn't care. If you don't like how the story is going, address it outside of the game to the DM. Do not purposely wreck it for everyone by acting a fool. '''6) '''Remember: '''It's just a game. Not all characters will get along, and sometimes it will seem like the DM is out to get you. Just remember that nothing is personal here. Bob and Tom can be best friends in real life but their characters might despise each other. That's okay.